Nobodie Loves Me : Yaoi
by Re-Somo
Summary: Made by: Dajex 666. Roxas has to try and get these thoughts about Axel out of his head but Axel just won't let that happen. Zexion and Saix long for each other and are about to find out how strong the feeling is.


PART 1 (ROXAS' P.O.V)  
I sat motionless on my narrow bed and stared down at the white tiled floor. How was I supposed to tell Axel how I felt about him? I knew that he wasn't interested in me which only made me even more depressed than I already was. I loved everything about Axel. I fell in love with him the first day I laid eyes on him. It was the day I joined Organization XIII. We had bumped into one another as I was finding my way around the Skyscraper of Memories. He greeted me with a warm smile and I was instantly attracted. His lips were perfect: slightly chapped and cherry red. I had returned the smile, and then looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful. I had never seen green eyes that striking before. I couldn't really explain the type of green they were, emerald I suppose. But yes, I was attracted and nothing could change that.  
Remembering the way Axel had smiled at me that day, I felt myself growing hard. I held my wrist out in front of me to check the time on my watch. It was well after midnight and I figured that everyone would be asleep by now, even Demyx who couldn't sleep very well due to his hyperactivity disorder.  
Confident that no one would hear or see me, I reached down and unzipped my black jeans. My manhood was softening a little, so I gently began to run my hand over the tip. It stiffened, and I knew that I was ready. Pulling my boxers down, I carefully gripped my now throbbing member and began to pump my hand up and down. The feeling of pleasure was unexplainable and I pondered why I didn't do this very often.  
Axel's perfect green eyes appeared in my mind and I went faster. Low, throaty groans were escaping me and I felt my eyes shut from relaxation. My breathing was becoming shallow and I could feel my climax nearing. I rammed my hand up and down my full length with avid aggression, desperately wanting to cum. A low groan of Axel's name escaped me and that was the end of it all. My hand and thighs were now wet and sticky with my seed and some of it had fallen to the floor. I smiled to myself, very satisfied indeed. I felt different. I wasn't depressed, I wasn't sad; I was……relaxed. Yes, relaxed. In fact, I felt confident. I felt confident enough to tell Axel my feelings for him. But first, I needed to have a shower and clean up the floor. Lazily, I kicked my shoes off and wriggled out of my jeans and boxers. I then sauntered over to my small bathroom and shrugged out of my cloak, leaving me in nothing but a pair of black socks. While I waited for the shower to warm up, I pulled my socks off and leaned back against the cold, tiled wall with my eyes closed.  
I had almost fallen asleep when a petite knock on the bathroom door startled me.  
'Uhh……who is it?' I asked blindly groping around for a towel.  
'It's Axel; I need to talk to you…'  
I felt my muscles tense and quickly wrapped myself in a shaggy black towel. The door opened and Axel shuffled into the room. He was wearing his usual black track pants and nothing else except a pair of grey sweat socks. His bare chest could be seen as clear as day and it was sexy.  
My eyes scanned his torso, taking in its pale colour and muscular figure. I longed to touch him and trace the shapes of his muscles, but I knew that it would never happen.  
'So, uh, what did you wanna talk to me about?' I asked.  
Colour rose to Axel's cheekbones. 'I um, wanted to tell you something.'  
'Go on,' I prodded.  
Axel ventured closer to me and began fiddling with the lose strands of cotton on my towel.  
'Roxas, I…..−'  
'It's OK, Axel,' I said softly. 'I feel exactly the same way.'  
He looked down at me with his emerald green eyes and smiled. I stood on tiptoe and pressed my lips to his. I felt Axel loosen my towel and let it fall from my body. He began to kiss back and gently run his warm fingertips over my well toned chest. I let out a soft moan and broke away from Axel, holding handfuls of his fiery red hair in my hands. Axel's mouth made contact with my neck, which sent a superior amount of testosterone throughout my entire body.  
I groaned noisily. 'Axxxxellllllll………'  
Axel began to nip at my neck, hitting a very vulnerable spot. I felt myself growing very aroused and guessed Axel wanted me like this.  
'Axel, please…..stop teasing me.' I managed to moan. He stopped and looked down at me with pure love in his eyes.  
'Tease me then,' he said. I nodded and pushed him up against the wall. This caused Axel to moan, which turned me on instantly. I began placing timid kisses upon his muscular chest, gently sucking on his nipples. Axel gripped my head and tugged on my hair. Pleased with the reaction, I started to head south. I placed openmouthed kisses along his torso as I moved downward.  
'Roxas……' Axel whimpered. I traced his navel with my tongue and began tugging on his track pants with my teeth.  
'Stop, please; I'm getting too worked up…' Axel pleaded. I gazed down at his groin and saw the small tent his erection had made. Grinning, I moved back up to Axel's face and traced his jaw line with my index finger.  
'You're so beautiful, Axel.' I said affectionately. He smiled and glanced over at the shower that was still running. He looked back at me with hope in his eyes. I smiled softly at Axel and yanked his track pants down. He gasped at my sudden movements, but let his eyes fall closed as I began to trace the shapes of his muscles with my fingertips.  
I stopped what I was doing and watched as Axel let out a small sigh.  
'Axel, take the rest of your clothes off.' I whispered into his ear seductively. I turned and walked toward the shower. The sound of silk boxers being removed could be heard from behind me. I stepped into the shower and felt a pair of familiar arms snake around my waist. Axel and I stood under the hot water for what seemed like ages, just embracing each other.  
Out of no where, Axel flipped me around so his manhood was poking into my entrance. I immediately tensed. Was I really ready for this? I didn't even know how the process worked!  
'Roxas, I want to make love to you.' Axel murmured into my ear.  
'But, how do we…. I mean, how do I….' I stuttered. Axel just chuckled and nipped at my earlobe.  
'Ever heard of anal sex, Roxas?' he asked. Too dumbfounded to speak, I just nodded. I felt Axel's index finger slide into me slowly. I cried out in pain and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I brought the backs of my hands up to my eyes like a small child would have done if they were crying.  
'Axel, please; it hurts!' I sobbed.  
'I know, Rox. I'm sorry for not warning you.' He replied sympathetically.  
I sniffled. 'I don't think I'm ready for this….'  
'Just try and relax,' Axel murmured. 'I'll take it slow, I promise.'  
I nodded my head and relaxed into his chest. 'Just give me some time to adjust, OK?'  
Axel brushed his lips against the nape of my neck and gripped my hip with one hand. The pain from his finger being inside of me was beginning to subside and my breathing was returning to normal.  
'OK, Axel; I'm ready for you.' I practically whispered. I felt him enter another finger and forced myself not to cry out. He began to move his two fingers in and out of me. The pain was incredible, but I was happy. I couldn't believe Axel was doing this to me….. I let out a loud, throaty groan of Axel's name and reached down for my aching member. Axel must have noticed, because he gently slapped my hand away.  
'Not yet, Roxas,' he murmured. 'I want to do the honor of making you cum.'  
'P-please, Axel,' I moaned. 'Take me now.'  
My request was answered almost instantly as I felt Axel remove his fingers and push his full length into me. I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut. Axel, however, was moaning my name. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he stopped once he was completely inside of me.  
'Let me know when you're ready.' He whispered. I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled the words,  
'Now, Axel.'  
I felt him pull out of me only to thrust back in. I moaned deeply and put my hands over Axel's. I couldn't explain the pleasure I was feeling. It was soooooooo good.  
'F-faster, Axel……' I pleaded. I felt him thrust faster and harder. His breathing was rapid and labored. I felt his hands slip out from underneath mine and lightly run up and down my thighs.  
'Axel,' I panted, 'I wanna hear you.'  
'Mmmm….' He groaned in reply.  
'I wanna hear you say how much you want me,' I said. Axel then ran his hand over my member.  
'Oh God, Roxas!!!!!' he gasped. 'I WANT YOU!!!!'  
'How much, Axel? How much do you want me?'  
He cried out. 'ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
I grunted in reply and we both came at the same time. I painted Axel's palm with my seed and we slid down against the wall together. My chest was heaving and my eyes were heavy from exhaustion.  
'Roxas, I love you….' Axel said breathlessly.  
'Me too, Axel, I love you too'

PART 2 (ZEXION'S P.O.V)  
I awoke from my deep slumber by a rather disturbing noise. It sounded like someone crying out. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure it had been Axel crying out "Roxas".  
Just thinking about it made me long for the blue haired man who slept soundlessly in the bed beside mine. Saïx truly was beautiful. Everything about him was. His long, flowing lilac hair, icy blue eyes……..  
I found myself growing aroused and longed to touch Saïx. I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted to hear him scream for me.  
No longer able to control myself, I slipped out of bed and very quietly and gently, crawled onto Saïx's. I shifted his quilt so I could see his body. Fortunately for me, he was only wearing boxers. His torso was nicely toned but disturbingly pale.  
Slowly, I ran my hand over Saïx's concealed manhood and grinned to myself when it stiffened. Taking the next step, I removed his boxers and gaped down at his now throbbing member. It was much bigger than I had expected it to be.  
I took a deep breath and gingerly curled my fingers around Saïx's excitement. Unsure of how he would want this, I started out slow. My member had just started to go extremely hard, when….  
'Uhh……Zexion……please, go faster……'  
I jerked to a stop and sheepishly looked up at Saïx. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure and sweat was running down the side of his face.  
'How long have you been awake?' I asked quietly.  
'Since you ran your hand over me.' Saïx replied with annoyance in his voice.  
'I'm sorry, I−'  
'Just keep going you fool!' Saïx interrupted through gritted teeth. Obediently, I continued with my gentle ministrations.  
'Why do you tease me?' Saïx moaned. I chuckled melodiously and went faster, driving my hand up and down Saïx's full length. He moaned loudly and I couldn't help but smile.  
'I love you, Saïx……' I murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear me.  
'I……love you too…Zex,' Saïx replied even more quietly than me. I drove my hand faster. I heard Saïx moan one more time, his seed painting my hand.  
'What did you say before?' I asked. Saïx sat up and to my surprise; gathered me into his arms.  
'I love you, Zex. I have for quite some time now……' He whispered. I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
'I love you too…..' I sobbed. Saïx placed a kiss upon my lips and I think I melted. I began kissing back, my tongue darting around in his mouth.  
When Saïx finally pulled away, he lay back down on his bed. I joined him, my small, fragile arms wrapping around him protectively. I nuzzled his chest and closed my eyes.  
'I'll never forget this, Saïx……'


End file.
